


Donde tú estés

by Elena26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Remus Lupin is a Good Boyfriend, Sickfic, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena26/pseuds/Elena26
Summary: Sirius cae enfermo y se pierde el primer partido de Quidditch del curso, pero Remus está ahí para cuidar de él.O una simple excusa para escribir sobre un Sirius enfermo y un Remus protector. Fiebre, abrazos y mucho fluff.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Donde tú estés

Es una soleada mañana de sábado y James se ha despertado lleno de energía. Es el primer partido de la temporada y no puede esperar a coger su escoba y empezar a cazar Quaffles. Mira a su alrededor; el único que está despierto es Remus, que aún sigue en la cama y lee un grueso libro que sacó ayer de la biblioteca, como le gusta hacer los fines de semana antes de bajar a desayunar. Peter duerme enrrollado en mantas y Sirius ronca en la cama de en frente.

-¡A despertarse, Canuto! ¡Esos aros no van a defenderse solos!- James da unas cuantas palmadas al aire y corre las cortinas dejando entrar un torrente de luz solar. Peter se mueve en su cama y aparece por debajo de las mantas ahogando un bostezo y dando los buenos días. Sirius, sin embargo, no se mueve, aunque ha dejado de roncar. James se acerca hasta su cama y le zarandea por el hombro. 

-Siriuuus.- susurra a su oído.- Siriuuuus.

Pero no hay forma de que su amigo responda.

-¡Sirius!

-¿Quieres bajar la voz, Cornamenta?.- murmura Sirius finalmente, con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Y tú quieres despertarte de una vez? Tenemos partido, ¿recuerdas?

-Ya lo sé.- Sirius vuelve a cerrar los ojos y entierra la cara en la almohada. James le mira con preocupación. Sirius es un apasionado del Quidditch tanto como él y antes de cada partido es el primero en enfundarse el uniforme del equipo y bajar corriendo a desayunar. 

Remus, que ha estado observando la escena desde su cama, se acerca y se coloca al lado de James. 

-Sirius, ¿Te encuentras bien?.- le pregunta, pero su novio no emite palabras, más bien un sonido gutural e indescifrable. Remus se sienta con delicadeza al borde de la cama y gira a Sirius hasta que queda boca-arriba, sin que éste oponga resistencia, su cuerpo lánguido y manejable. Remus coloca el dorso de la mano en su frente.

-Tiene fiebre.- le dice a James.- me temo que no va a poder jugar el partido.

James rechista la lengua, molesto, pero en seguida decide ir a avisar al suplente, que hasta entonces no ha tenido que jugar porque Sirius jamás se ha lesionado ni se se ha puesto enfermo.

-¡No!- Sirius se incorpora hasta quedar sentado.- deja de sustituirme ¡voy a jugar!

-¿Pero tú te has visto?.- James le señala.- no puedes jugar así. Será mejor que descanses, para eso están los suplentes.

-Pero es el primer partido de la temporada.- se queja Sirius, y su lamento va seguido de una ristra de toses. Remus le toma suavemente del hombro para volver a tumbarle.

-Puedo jugar, esto se me pasa en cinco minutos.

-Tienes fiebre, Sirius, y el único remedio es descansar, así que no vas a ir a ningún sitio.- dice Remus, sonando más autoritario de lo normal, pero cuando Sirius se pone en ese plan todos saben que es la única forma de controlarle. James mira con compasión a su amigo.

-Lo siento tío, te contaré todo cuando termine, y para el próximo partido ya estarás perfectamente.- James le da un apretón en el hombro y después se dirige a Remus.- tengo que irme ya o llegaré tarde. Peter, ¿bajas?

Peter, que mientras se ha desarrollado la conversación acerca del lamentable estado de Sirius se ha ido vistiendo, asiente rápidamente y los dos se despiden de sus compañeros. Remus tapa a Sirius con las mantas y éste se arrebuja en ellas.

-Puedo jugar perfectamente.- sigue murmurando, medio adormilado.

-Voy a pedir algo de sopa en las cocinas, no te levantes.

-No tengo hambre.

-Necesitas hidratarte.- repone Remus, apartando un mechón que le cae sobre la frente.- en seguida vuelvo.

Remus se ausenta apenas unos minutos y cuando vuelve a la habitación con un humeante caldero lleno de sopa ve a Sirius levantado e intentado ponerse el uniforme del equipo. Ha conseguido ponerse media pernera del pantalón y un calcetín.

-Sirius, ¿Qué haces? ¿Quieres volver a la cama?

-Tengo partido.- responde Sirius. Apenas puede mantenerse en pie y está pálido y ojeroso. Remus le toma por el brazo, le hace quitarse el medio pantalón y el calcetín y le mete de nuevo en la cama. Sirius querría oponer resistencia, pero no tiene fuerzas.

-Vas a descansar, lo quieras o no. Y además vas a tomar un poco de sopa.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan mandón, Lunático?.- se queja Sirius, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

-Desde que tengo que lidiar con un niño de cinco años.

Sirius bufa y cierra la boca, negándose a comer la cuchara llena de sopa que Remus le ofrece.

-No tengo hambre.

Remus resopla y vuelve a depositar la cuchara en el caldero.

-Bien, lo intentaremos después. Voy a bajar a por algo de desayunar para mí. No te muevas.- le advierte apuntándole con el dedo índice, y se levanta de la cama, pero no puede avanzar mucho más porque Sirius le toma por la muñeca y le hace volver a sentarse.

-No, no te vayas.- Sirius se acerca y deposita su cabeza en su regazo.- estoy enfermo, no puedes dejarme solo.

-Pensé que estabas perfectamente bien, tanto como para jugar un partido.- dice Remus con media sonrisa.

-No, me duele todo y tengo frío.- admite Sirius, rodeando a Remus por la cintura y atrayéndolo más hacia sí.- quédate.

Remus se tumba junto a él. Sirius se recoloca y apoya la cabeza en su pecho y no tarda en caer dormido.

-No me iré a ninguna parte.- susurra Remus, mientras acaricia con delicadeza su sedoso pelo negro.

** **

Son las cinco de la tarde y James y Peter acaban de regresar a la habitación después de una aplastante victoria de Gryffindor, una gran comilona y una fiesta en la Sala Común. Remus ha escuchado todo desde la habitación. Lleva casi todo el día metido allí, cuidando de Sirius, y apenas ha salido una vez para coger algo de comer, aprovechando que Sirius estaba dormido.

-¿Qué tal, cómo está?.- pregunta James nada más entrar. Sirius duerme profundamente.

-La fiebre no le ha bajado.- informa Remus, pinzándose el puente de la nariz. Está cansado, porque lidiar con un Sirius enfermo no es algo para lo que nadie pueda prepararte.- y además está siendo más insoportable de lo normal.

-¿De verás?.- pregunta Peter.

-Se ha quejado de la sopa, de que estaba demasiado caliente o demasiado fría. Luego de la luz que entraba, luego de que no tenía suficientes mantas, luego de que tenía demasiadas. Ha intentado volver a levantarse para ir al campo de Quidditch y cuando por fin he conseguido que se volviera a tumbar me ha acusado de estar arruinando su carrera profesional. Creo que está delirando por la fiebre. 

James ahoga una carcajada porque Remus parece realmente agotado, pero le mira divertido.

-Eres un santo, Lunático, yo le habría mandado a la mierda hace varias horas.- dice.- pero te hemos traído algo de comida de la fiesta.- James deposita sobre la mesa del escritorio un trozo de pastel, algo de pollo y un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Gracias, pero realmente sólo quiero dormir.- dice Remus entre bostezos.

-Tranquilo, me quedaré despierto por si Sirius quiere algo.- le asegura James. Remus se mete en su cama, quedando dormido al instante.

** **

La mañana del domingo Sirius se encuentra aún peor y Remus, James y Peter deciden que es hora de llamar a la Señora Pomfrey. La enfermera le da pociones para la tos y el dolor de garganta, pero para bajar la fiebre lo único que cabe es descansar y mantenerse bien hidratado. Sirius se resiste a bajar a la enfermería y la Señora Pomfrey accede a que se quede en la habitación, aunque les insiste en que la llamen si ven que su estado empeora.

-Odio estar enfermo.- murmura Sirius de vez en cuando. Está tapado con varias mantas y apenas se le ven los ojos y la nariz. James y Peter están en la Sala Común y Remus se ha quedado haciéndole compañía.

-Lunático, ¿por qué estás tan lejos? Ven aquí.- le pide Sirius, sacando un brazo por encima de las mantas. Remus deja el libro que está leyendo y se sienta en su cama.

-Túmbate conmigo.

-No cabemos aquí los dos.- Remus le mira con afecto.

-Claro que sí.- Sirius se desplaza hacia la derecha y deja un hueco libre, no muy grande pero suficiente para que Remus pueda tumbarse. Remus accede y Sirius le tapa con su misma manta y se adhiere a él, rodeándole con los brazos y las piernas. 

-Mmmm Lunático, ¿has estado comiendo chocolate? Hueles a chocolate.- Sirius entierra la cara en su cuello y le olisquea como un perro en busca de pistas.- quiero chocolate.

-La Señora Pomfrey ha dicho que nada de solidos de momento. Puedo traerte más sopa si quieres.

Sirius adopta una mueca de asco y niega enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-Puag, estoy harto de esa sopa.- se queja.- estar enfermo es una mierda.

Remus no dice nada, porque es la vigésima vez que escucha esa frase en lo que llevan de día. Permanecen en silencio, el ruido de la lluvia repiqueteando contra las ventanas. Remus siente el calor que desprende el cuerpo de Sirius, envolviéndole, y está a punto de quedarse dormido cuando una voz le saca de su letargo.

-¿Llevas todo el día aquí metido conmigo?.- le pregunta Sirius.

-Sí, me he acabado un libro y he empezado otro.

La mayor parte del tiempo Sirius se la ha pasado dormido, pero Remus ha preferido quedarse en la habitación leyendo en caso de que éste necesitara algo. No es que fuera un gran sacrificio; leer era su plan preferido para el domingo.

-Mi rata de biblioteca.-dice Sirius en tono cariñoso, y le abraza un poco más fuerte.- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, Lunático? 

-Bueno, tú me cuidas después de cada luna llena, ¿no?.- le contesta Remus cariñosamente.- aunque yo soy mejor enfermo.

Sirius se ríe ligeramente y tose ante el esfuerzo. Se lleva una mano al pecho y da una gran bocanada de aire.

-Es la fiebre Remus, no soy yo.- se excusa.- ¿me perdonas? ¿si te pido perdón me darás chocolate?

-No, y ahora duérmete, mañana te encontrarás mejor, ya verás.

-Vale, pero no te vayas.

Remus se queda a su lado hasta que Sirius vuelve a caer profundamente dormido, y por una vez es él el que vela sus sueños, después de que Sirius le haya acompañado durante tantas lunas.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier feedback será bien recibido :) ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
